pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
MRP-1
(This is Rick, I'm making a Valkyrie Mk. 3 and it's gonna kick your ass) The MRP-1 is a modular rifle developed by United Arms Tactical Inc. as a rifle capable of fufilling a wide variety of roles, from close quarters engagement, to suppressing enemies at medium distance, to picking off targets at mid-long range. With it, brought a new cartridge, the 9.1x49mm URC (Universal Rifle Cartridge). There are currently 5 variants being produced as of now, the assault rifle (heavy & light), DMR, SBR, and LSW. As of January 2034, the MRP-1CRB and MRP-1L are currently the newest variants of the MRP-1 family of weapons. The MRP-1L and MRP-1SF currently competes with RF&D's RC-523 and every other rifle that was made to fufill a counter-terrorist role. Submitted for the 8th cycle of this shit. Specifications *Type: Assault rifle, designated marksman rifle, light support weapon *Place of origin: Canada *In service with: Canadian Army, JTF2 *Designer: United Arms Tactical inc. *Designed: 2033 *Weight: 8.56 lbs. unloaded *Length: 46.7 in. (MRP-1H & MRP-1L) 51.3 in. (MRP-1MR) 50.2 in. (MRP-1LSW) 33.4 in. (MRP-1CRB) 44.5 in. (MRP-1SF, 16 in. barrel) 38.5 in. (MRP-1SF, 10 in.) 36.7 in. (MRP-1SF 16 in. stock folded) 30.7 in. (MRP-1SF 10 in. stock folded) **Barrel length: 16 in. (MRP-1H & MRP-1L) 20 in. (MRP-1 MR) 19.6 in. (MRP-1LSW) 14.7 in. (MRP-1CRB) 10-16 in. (MRP-1SF) *Cartridge: 9.1x49mm URC, 5.56x45mm NATO *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 600 RPM (MRP-1H) 720 RPM (MRP-1L) 750 RPM (MRP-1SF) *Muzzle velocity: 900 m/s *Feed system: 24 round magazine, 10 round box magazine, 62 round drum, 30 round STANAG magazines, 45/50-round quad stack STANAG magazines *Sights: Troy flip-up battlesights, Magpul MBUS, various EOTech & Aimpoint sights, Trijicon ACOG scope, Trijicon TR scopes, DSS-1 Sniper Scope, all Leupold optics. Variants MRP-1H This is the original MRP-1 rifle, chambered in 9.1x49mm URC. MRP-1L Introduced in 2034 alongside the shorter MRP-1CRB, this rifle fires the lighter 5.56x45mm NATO round, due to issues over having a heavy rifle that fires large rounds as a standard-issue rifle, which was already brought up by those who brought up the United States and the M14 (that turned out lovely lol). The MRP-1L is no more than a simple conversion to 5.56x45mm NATO, and after its adoption the MRP-1H has been largely removed from service, only seeing used by the most elite army units. MRP-1 MR The MRP-1MR in the DMR variant of the MRP-1 with a longer barrel, an integraded bipod and semi-automatic only fire mode. It was issued to infantry squads, usually to 1 or 2 soldiers. Very accurate. MRP-1 LSW The MRP-1LSW is the light support weapon variant of the MRP-1 with a heavy barrel and the same integrated bipod found on the MRP-1MR. Nothing too special though. The drum magazine is interchangeable with the other weapons in the MRP-1 family as well. MRP-1 CRB The MRP-1 CRB is the SBR/Carbine variant of the MRP-1 designed to be used in tandem with the CAS-12 shotgun. This variant is only in 5.56x45mm NATO and/or similar calibers. MRP-1SF The MRP-1SF was designed to replace the MRP-1L in JTF2 service, but also saw extensive use by the US Navy SEALS and the British SAS, and is currently being reviewed by the French GIGN. It has a carbon-fiber barrel, which is much lighter than standard steel barrels, and is rifled with extreme precision, taking away a good amount of weight and making it a very accurate rifle. The magwell was modified to accept 45/50-round quad-stack magazines, which soon became a necessity due to the rate of fire and the fact that most engagements would be in close quarters, where there's very little time to reload without being shot at. A picatinny rail was added to the handguard, allowing it to accept more than just foregrips. The Troy folding battlesights were swapped out for Magpul MBUS sights. The stock was changed to an ACR-style folding/retractable stock. It now accepts a modified M203 grenade launcher. MRP-1A2 The MRP-1A2 is an upgrade of the MRP-1L and MRP-1SF, with a new handguard and lower reciever, and a different folding stock. This takes away some unneeded weight, which makes it lighter and the folding stock makes it more compact. Adoption Once the MRP-1H was announced, the Canadian Army saw interest in the rifle and bought 200 rifles for testing, and performed admirably, soon being standard issue for infantry, but was withdrawn from service and replaced by the MRP-1L for obvious reasons. United Arms Tactical Inc. then proposed the design to JTF2, who were interested in the rifle as well, but the thing is, the VAC Valkyrie Mk. 2 came and busted down the door. As it turns out, JTF2 was already using the Valkyrie Mk. 2 as their standard issue assault rifle. The rifle was put through numerous torture tests and firing tests, and did well, rivaling the Valkyrie Mk. 2 in every way, and also boasted better man-killing power. After these tests, the MRP-1H essentially kicked the Valkyrie Mk. 2's ass off the high tower and took it's place, in other words, the MRP-1H replaced the Valkyrie Mk. 2 in service. Then the MRP-1L came in and shoved the MRP-1H's ass off the high tower and replaced it because 9.1x49mm URC is fucking overkill. Then that was replaced by the MRP-1SF. (RIP Valkyrie Mk. 2) Gallery MRP-1.png|The MRP-1 in it's assault rifle configuration. The one above is the civilian variant, with the bottom one customized for military use. (oh, forgot this, credit to this guy for the side rail. Was in a rush to finish this last night so I had no time to give credit, sry :/) MRP-1MR.png|The MRP-1MR. (also uses the same side rail) MRP-1LSW.png|The MRP-1LSW with a heavy barrel as well as a 62 round drum and a Leupold Mark 4 1-3x14mm CQ/T optic. (same side rail as well) MRP-1CRB.png|The MRP-1 CRB with an EOTech 556 and foregrip (same side rail, as always) MRP-1NATO.png|The MRP-1L with an EOTech XPS3 and a Magpul AFG (again, same side rail) MRP-1SF.png|The MRP-1SF with a TA-31 ACOG, a flashlight and its mount and a TAL-4 foregrip. The variation below has a modified M203 that fires caseless 40mm grenades. It should be noted that use of side rail attachments with the M203 attached becomes somewhat limited. MRP-1A2.png|An MRP-1A2 with an EOTech XPS3 and a Magpul AFG. (The letters belong to Shockwave, and god fking dammit I keep forgetting to give credit) Category:Rifle Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons